Simpsons and the neverland Pirates
by Laquane2020
Summary: In two worlds, live The Simpsons, who lives in Springfield. And in another world the second star to the right, and straight on till morning lived Captain Jake and his crew. But when these two shows come together, they need to work together to save Bart Simpsons from Captain James Hook!
1. Chapter 1 The Simpson's House Hold

**Chapter 1 The Simpsons House hold**

**Merge's POV**

It was just a normal morning for the Simpson Family, Homer Simpson was eating a box of doughnuts for Breakfast like he does every morning, Marge, his wife was getting ready for work, Bart, was doing his last minute homework, even though it was supposed to be done over a week ago, and Lisa, was practicing her tuba lessons...

"Huh Uh honey?" I said to my husband Homer.

"Yes dear!" He answered me.

"Did you remember to put some gas in the car last night?" I asked him.

"Oh man I knew I forgot to do something." He said while slapping his forehead.

"Don't sweat it honey, I'll put some gas in the on my way to work, and remember it's your turn to take out the trash." I said to him.

"Aw why do I have to take out the trash?" He asked.

Then my daughter Lisa, walked into the kitchen, pointing at a sticky note that's on our fridge saying

"DAD TAKES OUT TRASH THIS MORNING, BEFORE GOING TO WORK!" she said while reading the sticky note.

"Oh yeah!"

"Okay! Homer, go take out the trash!" I said to him.

"Yes dear." he said to me while bring the trash to the curbed.

"Hey bus is here!" Our son Bart said when running to the bus.

A big yellow bus puled up in front of the pink house of the Simpsons...

"Hey Kids good morning!" Otto said to the kids.

"Hey Otto!" Bart said to him.

"Hey Otto!"

Otto the Bus driver then closed the door and drove off, while there Parents waved goodbye to there kids, even put younger daughter Magi waved goodbye, and then she stole daddy's doughnut, spitted on it, and gave it back to him, causing Homer to throw a tantrum.


	2. Chapter 2 Neverland

**Chapter 2 ****Neverland**

**Jake's POV**

While Humer was taking out the trash back in Springfield,

my girlfriend Izzy, Cubby and I were just sailing on the Mighty Colossus.

"Mateys, is everything shipshape on Deck?" I asked my crew.

"Almost, Captain Jake!" Cubby said to me.

"Hey Jakey, can I talk to you for a minute alone? Izzy asked me.

"Sure Izzy! Captain I answered her."

Inside the Mighty Colosssus cabin, Izzy closed the door and locked it.

Um Izzy, why did you locked the door for? I asked her.

"Because Jakey, I have something to tell you." She said to me.

"Oh ... okay?" "What's up?! I asked her.

Izzy then took a deep breath and said..Captain Jake, I, I, I'm... PREGNANT!" She said to me.

wait, what? your what now?" I said to her with questions.

Look Jakey, I think we can handle this. Izzy said to him in a calm tone.

"Hey, guys I need you two.. NOW!" Cubby said to us.

Okay, we'll be right there. I answered him.

Look Izzy, can we deal with this later?" I asked her.

"Cubby needs us like now." I said to her.

yeah...sure...okay...

I then unlocked the door and ran out, with Izzy looking worried about her and our baby.


	3. Chapter 3 Springfield Elementary

**Chapter 3 Springfield Elementary**

Back in Springfield, Bart, and Lisa were in there classes until the principal called..

Principal: Bart Simpson, please report to the principal's office. Bart Simpson, please report to the principal's office thank you.

Class: SIMPSON'S IN TROUBLE, SIMPSON'S IN TROUBLE...

Bart: shut the fuck up...

Bart got up from his desk, and then he walked down the hall to the principal's office...

But once Bart got the principal's office, he was stuff in a bag by a man wearing a red coat, a feather hat, and this man is none other than Captain James Hook...

Bart: who the hell are you...?

My name is, Captain James Hook. And you are my PRISONER... Out of nowhere, Mr. Smee, taped Bart's mouth shut...

5: Mmmm.

HELP! HELP! I'm being captured by Captain Hook!!!!? HELP!

Meanwhile, Lisa was in her music class, till...

Lisa: Excuse me, do you mind if I go check on my brother?

Sure. The teacher said to her...

So Lisa, got up from her chair walked out of the classroom to check on her brother Bart, but when she got to his classroom, he wasn't inside...

Lisa: Yeah hi, do you know where my brother is?

Uh, he's in the principal's office. The teacher said to het.

Thanks! Said Lisa.

Bart, what did you do now? Lisa was asking herself. What did Bart do that for him sent to the principal's office anyway?

Bit once she got the principal's office, there Princepal Skinner was tighted up..

OMG! Princepal Skinner, are you alright?

Skinner: Um, No! Cause I was just about to put your brother in detention, till this man wearing red coat, with a feather hat. He calls himself Captain James Hook!.

Lisa, was shocked when she heard what she heard. But coming from her Princepal?

This has just gone freaky...


	4. Chapter 4 Welcome to Neverland Bart S

**Chapter 4 Welcome to Neverland Bart Simpson**

**After Captain James Hook stufted Bart Simpson in a bag, they all got the Jolly Roger, and setted sail to Neverland...**

**Captain Jake's POV**

Meanwhile back at the Hideout, Izzy and I were having a conversation.

"Izzy, when did figured out that you were pregnant?" I asked her.

"I just found out two says week ago." She said to me.

"TWO WEEKS AGO?" I asked her while yelling.

"I can't believe you are Pregnant!" I said to her

Then Cubby walked in saying..

"Who's pregnant?" Cubby asked us.

"Izzy is pregnant!" I said to him

"What? CONGRATULATION!

"No, Not congratulations! I don't want a baby, not now. I just wish I can kill this human being inside me right now.

"Hold on there Izzy, maybe taking care of our own child can be reathor...fun!

"Captain Jakey, you are not willing to take care of this child with me, are you?

Actually Izz, yes!" I said to her

Well, if it is going to make you a father early, then I say we give this a try.

But as soon as Izzy and I were about to kiss., we heard Captain Hook.

"Ahoy pesky pirates! How are you doing today?

What is it cranky pants?!

"Oh nothing, I just wanted to know if you pesky Pirates want a gift from me.." He said to us.

"Besides that wooden Elephant, you gave us three seasons ago? Not a chance!" I said to him.

"Well too bad here! So he threw the bag onto the sand and left it leaving the bag unattended. Well, not completely unattended.

"HEY CAN ANYONE LET ME OUT OF THIS BAG, IT SMELLS LIKE MY GRANDFATHERS SHORTS! AND NOT THE GOOD KIND IF YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Someone said inside the bag.


	5. Chapter 5 where the hell am I?

**Chapter 5 Where The Hell Am I?**

**Bart's POV**

So, as I was now getting board inside this really stinky bag, I decided to say something aboyt it,

SO IS ANYONE GOING TO LET ME OUT OF THIS STINKY BAG? OR AM I GOING TO HAVE TO CHOKE SOMEONE. AND BY SOMEONE I MEAN MY DAD!

Oh, right! So Captain Jake got his Mighty Captain Sword out and ripped the bag open, and Bart came out of the bag breathing like, he was about to pass out.

Oh thank the lord i am free, who do I have to thank for letting me out of this stinky bag?

"Captain Jake!" Cubby and Izzy said to me.

So I walked over to Captain Jake, and said...

"Thank you Captain Jake!" I said to him.

"Anything for a matie, I do have one question though, what's your name?" Captain Jake asked me.

Oh, I'm Bart Simpson, and you guys are?

"I'm Captain Jak! And these are my maties, Izzy and Cubby!" Captain Jake said o me while he introduced me to his friends.

I then turned to see the two kids waving at me.

Nice to meet all of you! Bart said while he was still smelling like an old bag..

Uh, do you guys mind if I take a shower? Bart asked the Pirates.

Sure, follow us. Said the three pirates.

Meanwhile with Homer.

**Homer's POV**

I was in the living room watching the news, until I remember the day when is the bus getting back also where the hell is my son?

"Marge, do you know where Bart is?" I asked my wife Marge.

"No, I haven't school was over like three hours ago, they should be home soon.

But when the bus pulled up to our house, only Lisa came out rushing inside, throwing her bag on the floor, and ran into the kitchen panting...

MOM...DAD...BART...PRINCIPALS...OFFICE...KIDNAPPED...BY...HOOK...JAMES...CAPTAIN...TOOK...HIM...TO...NEVERLAND...!

the screen turns black, without Homer asking his wife...

"Marge what's Neverland?" I asked her.

The Next Chapter, Bart talks to his new friends!

What should Bart say in the next Chapter? Let me know!


	6. Chapter 6 Bart and Pirates

Chapter 6 Bart and Pirates

Izzy: So Bart, how did this happen?

Bart: One minute, I was in one of my classes, then next I knew, I was mysteriously being called to the principal's office. Only to thrown in a stinky bag and baing Bart napped by your rival Captain James Hook, being thrown here on Pirate Island. meeting all of you three...

Once Bart was finished telling how he got to Neverland, Cubby asked him...

Uh Bart, can I ask you a question? asked Cubby

Bart: Sure!

Cubby: Does your parents know that you have been kidnapped, or as you just said

Bart napped?

Bart: Now that you've mentioned it, I think my sister Lisa, already told our parents... In fact I think they Homer our dad is asking our mother,

Bart: doing impression of his father,Marge, was in the world is Neverland?

The three crew laughed as did Bart himself... Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Bart were all laughing on how Bart did his impression of his father... And the three gotta handle it to the boy he was quite good.

Captain Jake: Wow, that has to be the most good impression of your father we have ever heard for the first time. Jake said while continuly laughing...

Mwanwhile back at home where Homer was still puzzling the same question he had asked his wife Magre .

Homer: Marge what is Neverland?

Magre thought about this for a second then she said..

Marge: I...really...don't..know

Lisa, on the other hand was on her bedroom trying to contact her brother. But know how she tried, there was only one thing she could do though. She had to wait till the sun was down, so she could vhead to Neverland herself...

In the other bedroom, Homer, and Marge were both worried about their son Bart.

Marge: Homer, I'm a little wirried about our son. Marge siad to her husband while Homer was brushing his teeth.

Homer: I kinda agree with you honey, but something doesn't add up though!

Marge: Oh, and what is that? asked Marge...

Homer: Why was he called to the principal's office today?

Marge: Probably something Bart did aomething wron AGAIN, and he got called the Principal's office. Ot it could be thatbwhat Lisa said was true, I hardly knew that Bart must be woreied sick about us...

But back on Pirate Island, Nart was NOT missing his family, including his stupid father Homer.

Infact he was having a pillow fight with his new friends. Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby.

While Bart wasn't looking, Captain Jake, Izzy, and Cubby all walked behind him and out pf nowhere, tje three tackled Bart.

Captain Jake, Izzy, Cubby

GOT YEAH!!

They flung their pillows ar Bart, while Bart was doing the samething. They all fell, then laughed...

Then as Captain Jake wa about to tackle his crew, je lokk cack at the time and kt read...

10:00PM

Captsin Jake: Alright crew, I think we have hadbl enough pillow fighting for one time. I think we all need to head tp bed.

The rest of Captain Jake's crew and Bart, looked at thw time, it now said..

10:09Pm

Izzy: (yawned)Yay. Hey, now way! I didn't know it was thay late in the night...

Cubby, felt sleepy as wel as he rubed his sleepy eyes, he fell right on Captain Jake's shoulders as did Izzy. But for her, she was already fast asleep on Captain Jake's arm.

So, Bart wad kind enough to carrry Cubby to his top bumcked bed while, Izzy and Captain Jake, were sleeping on Izzy's bed. And Bart was using Captain Jakes bed as a guest bed...

Then Bart whispered...

Goos Night kids...

Author: For the first time ever, Bart didn't say curse words from when he first arrived...

See you Guys next Chapter!


	7. Chapter 7 Lisa has been kidnapped by CH

**Chapter 7** **Lisa hasbeen kiddnapped by Captain Hook**

Erm well since Izzy's pregnant (which I still can't believe) she wakes up in the morning with morning sickness, so she rolls over Jake and she ran to get the nearest bucket to throw up. Everyone woke up to Izzy throwing up. Jake rushed over to Izzy and held her hair back and rubs her back.

**Bart: **Erm...is she okay?

Jake stuttered to answer that question as he knew that Izzy was having morning sickness but Bart can't know that Izzy's pregnant.

**Jake: **She's fine. She must've had something last night that didn't agree with her body.

**Bart: **Okay, so beans and chips don't agree with her body?

**Jake: **Nope they do not. But don't worry she's going to be fine.

**Cubby: **I'll go and make breakfast. Bart come with me.

So Bart went with Cubby.

**Jake: **How ya feeling?

He asked her while rubbing her back.

**Izzy: **Horrible. I hate being pregnant.

**Jake:** Izz, are we actually going to keep lying to Bart about your pregnancy?

**Izzy:** Yes of course we are. Jake, only you and Cubby can know about it. No one else can.

**Jake: **But Izz, we can't keep it a secret forever. Especially when your baby bump will be growing during these nine months.

**Izzy: **I suppose so, just let me be ready when we tell Bart and he will be the last person to know about this.

**Jake: **Of course Izz. C'mon.

As soon as they went downstairs, they noticed a note from Captain Hook. He has Bart's little sister Lisa Simpson. Jake and Izzy were shocked but not much shocked.

**Jake: **We need to tell Bart that his little sister is in Neverland.

They went to Bart and told him that his little sister has been kidnapped by Captain Hook.

**Bart: **Guys, we need to save my little sister. We can't let the sneaky snook get away with it.

Bart says as he gets up and out of his chair and ran to Bucky with the crew following him.

Meanwhile Lisa woke up on the Jollyrodger, confused where she was, until she saw Bones and Sharky.

**Bones:** Hello little girl.

**Lisa:** Hello, erm how about letting me go?!

**Sharky: **Sorry Captain orders.

**Bones: **Cap'n the girl has woken up.

Captain Hook came down the stairs.

**Captain Hook: **Excellent! Now you two go and swab the deck!

Hook bellowed at them as they said aye aye and went to swab the deck.

**Lisa: **Okay Hook what do you want with me?!

**Hook:** So you're Bart's little sister.

**Lisa: **Yes I am, here to save him. So where is he?!

**Hook: **About that. He's not here anymore.

**Lisa: **Then where is he?!

**Hook: **For you to find out.

Then Hook heard Jake's voice.

**Jake: **Hook?

**Hook: **Blast...

**Lisa: **I don't remember my brother sounding like that.

**Hook: **It's none other than those meddling sea pups!

Hook yells then he walks back up to his ship.

**Hook: **What do you want Popinjay?!

**Bart:** For you to release my little sister**!**

**Lisa: **Bart! I'm down here!

**Izzy: **Guys, I'll go and rescue her. You just keep Old Feather Hat busy.

Izzy says before throwing pixie dust over herself and landing herself on Hook's ship. She could hear Lisa crying and she felt so sorry for her. She walks down deck and saw Lisa rocking herself back and forth.


	8. Chapter 8 Lia get's Rescue

**Chapter 8 Lisa Get's Rescued**

**Izzy: **Lisa?

**Lisa: **Bart?

**Izzy: **No, my name is Izzy. I'm here to save you.

Izzy says as she walks to her. Izzy hugged her and stroked her hair like a big sister to a little sister.

**Lisa: **I'm so scared for my brother.

**Izzy: **I know but he's strong enough to fight him. C'mon let's get you off this ship.

Izzy says as she lifted Lisa into her arms. Izzy managed to sneak past Hook with Lisa and landed themselves on Bucky. Izzy puts Lisa down as they saw Bart fighting with Hook until Hook pinned him down and put locked chains around his wrists and dragged him below deck. Lisa started to cry as Izzy hugged her and Jake did as well.

**Bart: **HELP ME!


	9. chapter 9 Bart got captured again

**Chapter 9 **Bart **got captured again**

While back on Pirate Island Lisa, was still crying about Bart being takin away again.

Izzy**: **Lisa?

**Lisa: **Yeah?

**Izzy: **Are you still worried, about your brother?Lisa: Yes. But I don't get it though**.**

**Lisa****: **Izzy, why would Hook take Bart in the first place?

**Izzy: **I don't know, but whatever it is, it's not going to look good.

Then Izzy felt sick again so, she ran to the bucket she throw up in a just continued to tow up in it.

Lisa: Hey Izzy, are okay?

Izzy looked up at Lisa, she knew the she couldn't let Lisa find out that she is pregnant. But she thinks she can trust her.

Izzy: Okay Lisa, I am about to tell you something, but you need to promise not to tell brother Bart.

Lisa: I promise.

Izzy took a deep breath and started to as at to Lisa...

Izzy: Lisa, I'm pregnant!

Lisa just dropped her jaw when she just heard. But after a few seconds, she have Izzy a congratulation hug.

Izzy: Lisa, what's this hug for?

Lisa: Congratulations!

Izzy: Look Lisa, the reason I told you was because, I knew that I can trust you. So the only people that know about my pregnancy is Captain Jake, Cubby, Skully and you.


	10. Chapter 10 Izzy goes on about her pregna

Chapter 10 Izzy goes on about her pregnancy

Izzy: I can't deal with another month with my pregnancy Lisa.

Lisa: If you agree to help me to save my brother We'll deal with your pregnancy deal?

Izzy: Deal.

I'm also going to tell Jake that I told you that I'm pregnant..

Meanwhile in the kitchen, Jake and Cubby were making lunch.

Jake: Hey Cubby is this enough corn for the corn salad?

Cubby: Yes!

Izzy: Hey mates, what are you two cooking?

Cubby: Well we're making Mac and cheese with corn salad

Izzy: That's sounds delicious. Anyway Jake, can I talk to you about something?

Jake: Sure what's up?

Izzy: I told Lisa that I'm pregnant...

Jake: well at least you told Lisa, and not Bart.

Izzy: wait, you're not mad?

Jake: of course not Izzy.

Lisa: Hey guys, how are we going to find my brother?

.

Cubby: Hello, far maiden.

Lisa: Hi, I'm Lisa! You're cute!

Cubby: Aww coconuts: (Cubby blushes)

Jake: well if you need help we would be happy to help!

Izzy: If there is anything we are good at, it's finding treasure.

Lisa: if that treasure is my brother!

Cubby: Exactly!

Lisa: Do what are we waiting fir, let's go save my brother from old feather hat...!


	11. Chapter 11 Izzy has a the baby

**Chapter 11 Izzy has the baby.**

Captain Hook makes Bart do a funny dance. Bart continues and Lisa video tapes it. And sends it to her dad back home. Bart's WiFi isn't good because Homer changed Bart's WiFi because Homer forgot the password, so he changed it by being stupid. Jake and his crew laughs at Bart because he was hilarious non stop dancing**.**

Bart takes an heavy anchor and drops it on Hook's foot. Him and Jake call for Tic Toc Croc

**Jake and Bart:** TIC TOC LOOK, BIG COD FISH!

then Hook runs for his life.

While this is going on Izzy feels the baby's first kick in her stomach.

**Izzy: **Jake, I just felt the baby's first kick...? She then slaps herself in the face cause Brat wasn't supposed to know that she is Pregnant.

**Bart: **I caramba you're pregnant Izzy!

**Izzy: **sadly yes, Bart I ampregnant.

**Cubby**: Hey Izzy, I think you just peed your pants..

**Lisa: **No Cubby, That's just get water leaking a little bit.

**Cubby: **Oh, okay!.

Izzy started to to freak out when she saw her water leaking All over the Jolly Roger.

**Captain Hook: **Blast! next time when I see the crock again, he'll have something coming to him. At least I can now take my NAP?

**Captain Hook: **What are you three puny Pirates and you Simpsons doing in me cabin?

**Izzy:** we just decided to take a nap in in here and...? WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE WE'RE DOING I'M GIVING BIRTH HERE YOU COD FISH Ahhh! I SWEAR TO GOD WHEN I SEE PETER GRIFFIN AGAIN BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM...

**Bart: **Wait...? Peter Griffin got you pregnant?

**Izzy: **YES! BART PETER GRIFFIN DID GET ME PREGNANCY.

**Bart: **Lisa, remind me when we get home. If we get home, to call Peter's wife Louis.

**Lisa: **On it bro.


	12. Chapter 12 Homor Magi and Marge Neverlan

**Chapter 12 Honor Magi and Marge come to Neverland**

**Marge: **Okay we"d need to find the kids Homey, do you know where they can be?

**Homor**: Like that kid with that other kid?

**Magi**: Bart!

**Marge: **Homer, that's our** son!**

**Marge: **oh my son Bart, are you okay?

**Bart: **I'm fine mother, why did you bring dad here?

**Cubby: **Bart, is this your mother?

**Bart: **Cubby, I like for you to meet my mother Marge Simpson, my little sister Magi, and my crazy father Homer Simpson. What ever you do, don't pull his fingers.

**Cubby: **...?

**Lisa: **BART, CUBBY WHERE IS THAT HOT WATER?

**Cubby:** Eat your shorts!

**Jake: **CUBBY!

Marge, Homor, Bart, Cubby holding Magi on his arms, all went to the Jolly Roger where Jake is still holding Izzy's hands while Lisa, was getting ready to deliver...

**Homer: **what the?

**Lisa: **Hey Mom, I need your help with this please.

**Marge**: Okay honey

So Marge and Homer came to help with Izzy giving birth to a healthy baby boy he's a mixer of both, with Jake's hair, Izzy's nose and the baby boy will be named Josh.


	13. Chapter 13 Welcome to the world Josh

**Chapter 13 Welcome to the world Josh!**

Back inside the Jolly Roger, Izzy was screaming really loud cause she was about to give birth.

**Izzy**: I WANT THIS THING OUT OF ME RIGHT NOW

**Jake**: Izzy, I know it hurts but I know you can do it.

**Izzy**: SHUT UP!

**Homer**: Bart and I got the hot water honey!

**Marge**: Good job.

**Lisa**: Your doing good izzy, just a few more pushes..

**Izzy**:I DOWN KNOW HOPE MUCH MORE I CAN PUSH LISA

**Jake**: Izzy, listen to my voice and only to my voice okay. I believe in you this baby we're about to have is something special to use. Know matter what the future lies ahead for we can do it together. NOW PUSH...

**Izzy**: Ahh! Ahh! Ahh!...

**Lisa**: I can see the head! I think one more big push would adda do it...

**Both**: Ahhhhhhh!

(Baby crying)

**Baby**: Whah...

**Marge**: Congratulations! It's a healthy baby boy...

Izzy and Jake both started to cry in happiness...

**Jake**: Izzy, you did it our baby boy is beautiful..

**Cubby**: May i come in? OMG Guys, your baby is really cute.

**Both**: Thanks Cubby!

**Lisa**: What are you going to name your baby?

**Jake**: Well Izzy and I talked it out and we decided to name our son, Joshua.


	14. Chapter 14 Lisa the Babysitter

**Chapter 14 Lisa the Babysitter**

**Lisa's POV**

I couldn't believe that I delivered a baby. With my mom's help of course.

"Jake Izzy your baby is so beautiful." I said to the happy couple.

"Thanks Lisa!" Jake and Izzy both said to me.

" Hey Lisa Izzy and I were wondering, since you did a good job delivering our baby, do you want to babysit from time to time?" Jake asked me.

"We could really use the help." Izzy said to me.

"Sure I mean I babysit Maggie all the time!" I said to her.

" Great you can start by cleaning this mess we left in the cabin of Captain Hook." Captain Jake said to me as I handed the broom and dustpan to my brother Bart and left the room.

"oh man!" Bart said as I closed the cabin door.


End file.
